This invention relates to methods and devices for advertising.
More particularly, the present invention relates to visual information such as advertising on endless conveyors.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns panels having visual information forming the load carrying platforms on baggage carousels.
Conveyors for carrying items from one location to another location are well known in the art. In a specific example, conveyors are placed into an endless essentially circular orientation for dispensing baggage at airports. Recently, panels have been developed for carrying and presenting advertising to passengers waiting for their baggage. Notable among these devices is a sheet containing advertising adhered to the top surface of the conveyor panels. While presenting advertising to waiting passengers, this method is relatively ineffectual as the baggage and items carried by the carousel damage the sheets, obscuring the advertising.
A much more effective approach has been adhering sheets containing indicia to the bottom of a transparent panel. In this manner the relatively fragile sheet containing indicia is protected from the baggage and items carried by the carousel. While very effective, this method has a drawback of being relatively expensive and also will become scratched and worn over time by the repeated contact with baggage.
In both of the foregoing devices, sheets containing the indicia are adhered to the carousel panels. Thus when the sheets and indicia are damaged or when new indicia are desired, the entire panel must be replaced. Replacement of the panels on a baggage carousel is labor-intensive as well as costly.
More recent panels include indicia sheets coupled to the back of transparent protective cover which are in turn fastened to the top of base panels. These panels allow for indicia to be changed without replacing the base panel. However, baggage entering onto the carousel is often dropped from a feed conveyor. This drop, while not exceptionally large, does tend to cause baggage and other items to gouge and scratch the protective covers. After a relatively short time, the panels can become unattractive or the indicia obscured.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baggage carousel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a conveyor panel with easily replaceable indicia.
And another object of the invention is to provide a conveyor panel which will absorb the shock of baggage dropped thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising device which is highly visible and durable.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for making, using and maintaining an advertising device for use on conveyor systems, which is relatively inexpensive, and produces highly visible and durable advertising devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a panel which can be used with conveyors, a plurality of which may be used on each conveyor, and which can be individually replaced are changed to change visual information without replacing the panel.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a conveyor panel including a base plate having an upper surface, the upper surface having a recess formed therein, and an indicia plate including a protective cover overlying an indicia sheet. The indicia plate is carried in the recess of the indicia plate, and a bumper layer is carried in the recess between the base plate and the indicia plate. In a specific aspect, the protective cover includes a plurality of cover sheets, each peelably removable from the other.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a baggage carousel having an attachment member movable about a continuous circuit, and a conveyor panel as described above coupled to the attachment member.
Also provided is a method of displaying indicia on a baggage carousel.